As Flores do Mal
by Bella Black Snape
Summary: No meio da guerra, passando por muitas decepções, o unico apoio que Hermione encontra é nos olhos negros de Severo Snape.
1. Prólogo

**As Flores do Mal**

Por Bella Black Snape

**Proposito da fic: **Essa é uma outra fic, que meu lado dark implorou pra por pra fora... Não vou escrever a fic completamente baseada na musica (as flores do mal- legião urbana) mas a idéia veio dela.

Sei que prometi que não iria escrever nada novo antes de terminar pelo menos uma fic... mas a insônia falou mais alto dessa vez

A letra da musica ta aqui embaixo e não pensem que a fic não vai ter final feliz!

_**As flores do mal**_

_**Legião urbana**_

_Composição: Renato Russo_

_Eu quis você  
E me perdi  
Você não viu  
E eu não senti  
Não acredito nem vou julgar  
Você sorriu, ficou e quis me provocar  
Quis dar uma volta em todo o mundo  
Mas não é bem assim que as coisas são  
Seu interesse é só traição_

E mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais

Tua indecência não serve mais  
Tão decadente e tanto faz  
Quais são as regras? O que ficou?  
O seu cinismo essa sedução  
Volta pro esgoto baby  
Vê se alguém lhe quer  
O que ficou é esse modelito da estação passada  
Extorsão e drogas demais  
Todos já sabem o que você faz  
Teu perfume barato, teus truques banais  
Você acabou ficando pra trás

Porque mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais  
Mentir é fácil demais  
Volta pro esgoto baby  
e vê se alguém lhe quer


	2. Lembranças

_**As Flores do Mal**_

_Por Bella Black Snape_

_**Sumario: **__No meio da guerra,passando por muitas decpções, o único apoio que Hermione encontra é nos olhos negros de Severo Snape. _

_**Disclaimer:**____Embora seja difícil, acredite, o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, com certeza seria tudo diferente, e pra começar não teria o instinto assassino que a J.K. tem, e certamente não traumatizaria uma criança com o nome de Albus Severus, é ridículo!!!!_

**OooOooO**

- Será que você não enxerga que isso já está sendo muito difícil sem todo mundo ficar perguntando a toda hora? – ela estava positivamente vermelha de raiva, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- Você tem que me entender Mione! Isso não está sendo fácil pra mim! – tentava explicar o garoto muito ruivo, o qual o rosto estava da mesma cor dos cabelos.

- Fácil pra você? Por um acaso foi você que agarrado durante a sua ronda? – ela parara de gritar e falava entre os dentes. – Não Ronald, fui eu. Aconteceu comigo e não com você!

- E é justamente por isso que eu me preocupo! Eu estou confuso! Nós começamos a namorar a três dias e você já está falada por todo colégio! Minha reputação... – ele não chegou a terminar a frase, por um estalo muito alto o interrompeu. O tapa que Hermione lhe deu fora tão forte que ele chegou a cair no chão.

- Considere esse namoro terminado Weasley! – ela gritou enquanto subia as escadas que levavam ao dormitório das meninas pisando forte.

Todo o salão comunal parou para assistir a cena, e quando se deram conta de que Rony os observava, começaram a desviar o olhar dele, o único que não o fez foi Harry.

- Ela ficou louca? – o ruivo falava enquanto levantava do chão. – Será que ela pensa que vai encontrar alguém melhor do que eu?

- Você me dá nojo. – foi a única coisa que Harry disse antes de sair pra tentar falar com Hermione.

**OooOooO**

- Isso é impossível de aceitar! Eu quero que esse garoto seja expulso. – Severo Snape quase cuspia as palavras, deixando a raiva transparecer somente através do sei olhar.

- Pense Severo, isso te prejudicaria entre os comensais, o pai desse menino é um comensal, o que ele pensaria sabendo que você deixou o filho dele ser expulso? – Snape somente bufou, odiava admitir, mas como sempre Dumbledore estava certo – Para todos os efeitos, você os pegou em flagrante e não foi nada mais inocente do que um beijo. Como a Srta. Granger ficou com medo de você repreende-la, ela achou melhor fingir que ele a agarrara a força. Ele pegou um mês de detenções e ela uma semana a qual você conseguiu, pelo fato dela estar no corredor até tarde.

- Alvo, ela é monitora, estava fazendo a ronda noturna. – ele disse com tom de enfado.

- Eu sei disso e você também, mas vamos dizer que ela não estivesse fazendo a ronda nesse dia. – ele disse isso em tom de encerramento de conversa.

- Se me permite. – Disse Snape fazendo menção pra se levantar. O ancião somente balançou a cabeça em resposta.

O caminho para as masmorras nunca pareceu tão longo, ele odiava pensar no motivo de proteger aqueles alunos, certamente o Sr. Connors devia estar se gabando do seu quase estupro cometido ontem, devia estar feliz por não ter pego mais que um mês de detenção, detenção essa que Severo sabia que seria inútil, já que pela ética comensal, as detenções daquele garoto deveriam ser nada mais que passar um tempo livre em sua sala. Ele estava tão absorto pensando na cena que vira ontem a noite que não conseguia nem ouvir seus passos.

_Ele reclamava por ter de fazer ronda toda a quarta feira junto com sabe-tudo Granger, aquela garota nunca se cansava de tentar fazer perguntas a ele. Ele simplesmente odiava ver aquele sorriso todas as vezes que eles se despediam, era estranho vê-la sorrindo pra ele, uma pessoa que sempre lhe fizera mal._

_Não mal propriamente dito é claro, mas a maltratava, a inferiorizava e a humilhava, e ele gostava de culpar o Potter por isso, se ela não fosse amiga dele seria diferente, mesmo que ainda fosse uma grifinória, ao invés de fazer tudo isso, ele poderia somente ignorá-la._

_Ele pensava nessas coisas enquanto esperava por ela na frente da passagem da bruxa de um olho só, era sempre ali que eles relatavam o que havia de errado, se houvesse alguma coisa, discutiam se deviam encaminhar ao diretor ou não, e era ali, somente ali, que ela dirigia aquele sorriso encantador toda quarta feira por volta de meia noite. Mas ela não chegou. Snape de repente esqueceu tudo sobre sorrisos e quartas feiras, só pensava em como aquela garota era arrogante por fazê-lo esperar, mas ela NUNCA havia feito isso. "Meia noite e quinze" pensou ele "onde é que ela está?" e decidiu sair à procura da monitora chefe de Hogwarts._

_Já tinha passado por uns cinco corredores do lado dela e nada, e ao chegar ao sexto, parou para pensar, foi aí que ele ouviu um gemido abafado e um soluço vindo das sombras que uma estatua fazia. Ele foi caminhando sem fazer barulho até chegar onde desejava._

_- Sr. Connors será que eu poderia, digamos, saber o que o senhor está fazendo meia noite e meia, fora do seu salão comunal agarrado com nossa monitora chefe? – ele usou seu tom de voz mais baixo e letal._

_- Professor eu, eu – o garoto não sabia o que fazer, não esperava ser surpreendido por ninguém._

_- Vá agora para sua sala comunal e me espere lá. Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Sonserina, satisfeito? – e dizendo isso o garoto saiu correndo._

_- Srta. Granger me acompanhe. – Hermione o seguia de cabeça baixa sem se importar para onde estava indo, dando graças que se livrou das mãos daquele garoto nojento, se Snape não tivesse chegado... E um arrepio passou por sua espinha._

_Eles chegaram às masmorras e Snape a conduziu até os seus aposentos, somente até a ante-sala e lá chegando, pediu que ela se sentasse. Ela obedeceu._

_- A Srta. bebe? – ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em afirmativa._

_Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Snape encheu dois copos com Firewhisk e entregou um a moça que estava sentada na frente de sua lareira._

_- Você está bem? – ele não sabia ao certo porque que estava fazendo aquilo, mas devido as circunstancias ele achou que era o certo. Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. – Srta. Granger, não se preocupe com nada somente se acalme._

_Ele estava parado de pé, na frente da lareira de costas pra ela admirando o fogo com um braço apoiado em uma prateleira quando sentiu um movimento em suas costas._

_- Professor, obrigada por tudo. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, quando deu por si, estava abraçada ao professor que mais odiava. Por um momento, Snape se surpreendeu, mas não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser retribuir o abraço que lhe havia sido dado. Foi quando ele percebeu que nem o cheiro forte de Firewhisk poderia burlar o doce aroma de baunilha que emanava de Hermione._

Ele tinha acabado de virar o corredor do terceiro andar, quando percebeu um vulto parado em frente à maior janela que havia ali.

- Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou um tanto surpreso quanto receoso.

**N/A: Motivos para um capitulo tão curto??? Culpem o álcool e nada mais rs!**

**Bom, eu parei por aqui não é por nada, mas é porque eu não queria deixar só no epilogo então em uma medida desesperada decidi com a cara e coragem (que não é muita) postar esse projeto de capitulo.**

**A verdade é que eu decidi andar com o sibilo e estou escrevendo exemplarmente um capitulo extremamente longo (para os meus padrões) mas não quis deixar vcs na mão**

**Agradecendo a minha xará do coração Bella Snape BR, que sempre alegra meu logins com suas reviews!!!**

**Bom eu acho que vcs já perceberam que essa fic vai ser pura melação, preservando os papeis dos personagens, ou seja, Hermione não passar de uma sabe-tudo amiga de Harry Potter e Snape não vai passar de um espião, a idéia é escrever um romance e não uma aventura...**

**Espero que vcs gostem da fic msm assim próximo capitulo já sabem... mínimo de cinco reviews!!! ( e não adianta dizer que cap desse tamanho não merece review)**

**Beijos para todos!!!**

**Bella**


End file.
